


The New Normal

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: Jonathan returns to school after the event in 2x09.





	The New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: it's been a week since they saved Will. Jonathan goes back to school and adjusts to a new normal. As always, I don't own Jancy, I just ship them.

_ I need to be here. _

One week ago, Jonathan was with his family at Hopper's cabin, clinging to Nancy. They were trying to save Will from the monster that was inhabiting him. For Jonathan, there was no doubt what he would do: stay home with Will and take care of his family.

Will needs a couple more days and a checkup before he goes back to school. But there are papers to do, and tests to be taken. Joyce insists that Jonathan go back to school, get back in to his normal routine as much as possible. 

_ Is there a normal anymore? _

Jonathan made breakfast as usual, and put on his yellow sweater. He found out two days ago, while stealing a few minutes in his room with Nancy, that the yellow one is her favorite. (He's partial to the dark blue one he wore when they went to Murray's. For reasons.) It's a lot, to adjust again to a new normal. But having Nancy by his side has made it easier to deal with.

Jonathan would be lying if he said he used aftershave this morning  _ just because _ . He puts his coat on, hugs Will and Joyce, and leaves to pick Nancy up.

###

Second period, they have Chemistry class together. It's a lab day. Jonathan fought back the urge to tell Nancy that we _ don't need Chemistry class. Our chemistry is good. We have that in spades.  _ But he didn't want to be that guy, and he's already behind. So he lights the burner and waits for his lab partner to bring the chemicals over for their experiment.

Jonathan looks at Nancy, who's at the table in front of him, discussing the assignment with her lab partner. They're smiling and laughing and Jonathan  _ really hates that guy.  _ What's his name? Joe? Jack? Why is he looking at Nancy like that?  _ He's a punk.  _

Jonathan must have been glaring at the guy, because when he looks at Nancy again, she's smirking at him. He smiles at her, and puts his safety goggles on. Jonathan wonders if  _ whatshisname _ would switch lab partners with him.

###

He convinced Nancy to spend lunch with him in the darkroom. It's been a week and a half since their night together in a paranoid conspiracy theorist's spare room. After they saved Will, Jonathan told Nancy that he needed to take care of his family, but she wouldn't have to wait too long.  _ You won't have to do this alone,  _ she told him. Nine days later, they're almost late for History class because they spent all of lunch time making out.

###

Nancy shuts her bedroom door behind them, sitting down to take off her shoes. She smirks at Jonathan again, who's sitting on her bed. "So, Jonathan, how was your first day back at school?"

He meets her eyes and blushes a little. "Business as usual. I could've done without that guy in lab this morning though," Jonathan tells her, pulling Nancy on to his lap.  _ I shouldn't be so worried about this,  _ he thinks.  _ But this is all brand new.  _

Nancy laughs, and puts her hands on Jonathan's face when she sees frustration there. "My lab partner Jake's dad and my dad work together. We've known each other for a long time. I'm taken, though."

Jonathan smiles, pulling Nancy close for another kiss. "So I shouldn't ask him if we should switch lab partners?"

"Well, I guess you  _ could,"  _ Nancy responds. "But I think I'd be too distracted to get anything done."

Nancy moves to her desk, getting the Trigonometry notebook from her backpack. "Come on. If we get this done now we'll have plenty of time for...other things." 

Jonathan definitely notices the emphasis she puts on  _ other things _ . They have a lot of catching up to do. He opens his notebook, and scoots close to Nancy on the bed.


End file.
